


Early Mornings

by kitsuneee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Smut, a bit fluffy idk, basically just lazy saturday morning sex nothing special, its really short ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuneee/pseuds/kitsuneee





	Early Mornings

Gently burrowing his face into the soft skin of his boyfriend's neck, Jean sighed faintly.It was too early to do anything;all he wanted to do was lie here with Marco, cherishing each moment, each heartbeat, each light breath he emmited is his sleeping state.He never wanted to leave this bed with its crisp white sheets and its subtle scent of lavender and Marco.

Stirring in his sleep, Marco sluggishly turned over, still in his lethargic state. Jean's hand moved further up his lover's bare chest,nestling his long fingers in the soft tendrils of chestnut hair at the nape of his neck.Half-lidded eyes flickered open to meet his. "Good morning baby," Marco whispered, before gently pressing his lips to those of Jean's. That sweet, chaste kiss slowly turned into a more passionate one, tongues greedily intruding eachother's mouths, fighting for dominance.His leg draped over Marco's freckled thighs, Jean felt a slight bulge rising from under Marco's grey boxers.  
Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled Marco's ear."Do you want me to sort that out?"Jean exhaled, hot breath tickling Marco's ear, a soft moan erupting from his parted lips.He nodded his reply.

Leaving a trail of soft kisses down his thirsting boyfriend's freckled chest, Jean lazily made his way down the now huge bulge Marco yearned for him to touch.He gently sucked on the small line of hair leading down from his navel to the waistband of his underwear, which Jean quickly disposed of. Marco's shaft throbbed gently as Jean ran his tongue down a thick vein, causing Marco to moan lustily.He hummed gently, bobbing his head;the white sheets swamping the lovers becoming crinkled and tangled around two pairs of muscular legs that had intertwined.

"Baby I'm so close,"Marco whimpered, fisting his freckled fingers in Jean's silky hair.Jean could feel the other man's legs shaking slightly as he hummed louder.  
Marco gasped, body shaking as he unloaded himself into Jean, who kept his mouth firmly on Marco before swallowing his liquid and loosely wrapping them both in the crumpled ivory sheets.They both had content expressions as they drifted off into a state of dormancy.


End file.
